


One of Those

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Flirting, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: Could you please do a Karasuma x Irina fic from assassination classroom where Irina flirts with Karasuma and Karasuma comes on a bit strongly in return. (nothing nsfw, just maybe kisses and stuff.) There's practically nothing on this ship, so I'd really appreciate it if you write it!





	One of Those

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh this is as close as I can get to the unattainable grounds of smut (((I'm not even close I know but by god this is sooo out of my league please forgive my incompetence)))

Irina could count with one hand the amount of people she couldn’t seduce. Of course, she made a habit to chose victims that played right into her supple hands, dancing to her song while she pulled the strings with calloused fingers. It helped that they were the ones who let her. They were brought up that way; told that they could have everything in the world if they only just reached for it. If only  _ they _ knew what they wanted. The media certainly made her job easier, as their appetites were fed in every poster, ad, and show. She could have been a hacked up carcass, but with enough dressup, why not let them see what they want to caress all night. And, caress they did, up her neck, down her thigh, across her back, over her shoulders... It’s funny, how they thought that one night was enough to claim something: that breaking a toy made it theirs. She didn’t hate it though; it lined her pockets, after all. 

This man, however, was one of  _ those _ .

Unshakable, uninterested, and most importantly, unimpressed. Whether it be their sexuality or their devotion to other commitments, Irina knew a lost cause when she saw one. Never again would she be fooled to think that she stood a chance against a workaholic who was completely unfazed by roaming eyes and bitten lips. Yet here she was, trying her best to flirt with the un-flirtable.

It was another school day, as per usual, where Koro-sensei continuously evaded the students’ valiant attempts to assassinate him and there was Irina, snuggling as close to Karasuma as possible. She had to applaud herself for her efforts because holding his hand was hard enough, let alone his waist. Slowly but surely, she was melting his ice cold exterior and before he knew it, Karasuma would be begging for a taste-

“Bitch-sensei, if you keep staring at Karasuma-sensei like that, your eyelids are going to fall out!” yelled out a student.

“Yeah! No need to continue batting your eyelashes when you’ve already ensnared your prey, Bitch-sensei.” said another. Irina turned to glare at the class, who were all cheekily grinning before focusing their attention back to their own prey. Karasuma sighed beside her, wriggled himself from her grasp, and walked out of the classroom.

“Hey, wait!” Irina cried out, following him into the hallway. She chased after his storming figure, before reaching out and grabbing his arm. “I said wait!”

Suddenly, he viciously wrenched it away and pushed her against the wall, slamming his hands by her head. She could hear the echo of the hallway ring in her ears and shuddered; if he had hit her…

Irina shivered as Karasuma inched closer, towering over her smaller stature. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.  “Look at you.” He drew back slightly, and hovered over her lips, before tilting down and brushed his cheek against hers. Soft puffs of warm air caressed against her neck, as his lips danced across her skin, not quite kissing her nape. Suddenly, she felt blunt teeth. She stiffened, taking in short breaths as he bit into her neck slightly, before letting his teeth slide over her skin, leaving a tingling trail as his mouth travelled up. He reached up to her ear again and she could feel him smile. “What kind of predator gets cornered?” he whispered. 

The almost claustrophobic weight lifted off of her when Karasuma retreated.

“Leave me alone.” he drawled out, his back turned towards her. He straightened his suit, then calmly continued his way to the staffroom. “I mean it.”

He disappeared around the corner, leaving Irina frozen in the hallway, lost in thought. His eyes. She had never expected them to burn like that, scalding and suggestive and-

She grinned. Maybe he  _ wasn’t _ one of those. Then, what was he? She licked her lips in anticipation. No matter what she’d find, she was sure she’d have fun along the way.


End file.
